101 Days With Tony Stark
by SparrowLilies
Summary: What happens when Tony forces the Avengers to live together? Tony finds out the hard way after he annoys them for about 101 days. Enjoy, read, and review! Because this story is a birthday present. Oh, and laughing is necessary while reading this story, so you better have working lungs.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is for one of my friends who is obsessed with Iron Man. Her birthday is coming up, so I wrote her a story.** **By the way, this is just the prologue of the story. Chapter one isnt done yet. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, but my friend owns Iron Man, Tony Stark, and Robert Downey Jr. in her dreams. :)**

Prologue:

It was exactly one month after the Manhattan incident. In that one month, Tony Stark actually managed to get all of the Avengers to live together. Of course, it hadn't been easy.

Bruce hulked out five out of the six times Tony tried to ask him. On the sixth try, Tony was ready for it, because at the slightest sight of green, Tony sedated and dragged Bruce to the tower. SInce bruce never said no to the offer, Tony assumed it was a yes.

As for the super soldier, Tony didn't have much difficulty. He just tricked Steve to get locked inside a cooling room at a SHIELD headquarters. Tony lowered the temp to 0ºC after he turned on the water pipes that would fill up the room. Later, he moved the heavy block of ice to his tower, and just put about 30 heaters in the Cap's room to let him defrost. Note that just like Bruce, Cap never said no.

For Thor, Tony just stocked up on coffee, Pop Tarts, and something called a Jane Foster. He had to sacrifice a room for her, but it was worth it. The god came in seconds.

The assassins were the hard part, so he was forced to compromise. Literally. If he hadn't, his arms and lips would have been missing by now, and all of his liquor would have gone down the drain. But anyways, the two assassins would part time live at the tower, and part time live somewhere else. He wondered where that location was. He wondered it was in Budapest. He wondered if the assassins knew he knew about Budapest when he listened to their conversation during the Manhattan incident. He later learned the cold hard truth.

**Please review!**


	2. Day 1

**This is an awkward chapter, but I was in a cheerful mood. Hope you like!**

Day 1:

TONY POV

"Pepper!" I screamed out, looking at my phone is exasperation.

"What is it now, Tony?" asked the red head from the kitchen.

"I finally finished updating JARVIS!"

"Great." Pepper replied, "By the way, my niece is coming in town, so I thought she could stay here next week. She's quite fond of you and the Avengers. I'm gonna go check the guest rooms to see which one is best for her."

"Uh... I wouldn't do that if I were you..." I said quickly, remembering the Avengers I had kidnapped. Quickly I ran to her as she twisted the Cap's door knob.

She gasped as water leaked out of the room, and before she could open the door, I blocked her, and guided her away from that specific door. I pushed her to one of the empty guest rooms, but she shoved my hands away and walked back to the Cap's door.

"Tony, what did you do?" she asked, a bit strictly.

I winced under her death glare. "The captain got stuck in a block of ice, so I just offered to help!"

If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.

"Fine! I froze him so that he would live here with the rest of the Avengers!"

"The rest?"

Oops.

"I mean..." Crap.

Sighing, Pepper opened the door and stared open mouthed. Confused, I looked past her head and gasped. There was no more block of ice. Quickly, I turned around to open Bruce's door and saw that the room was empty too. I'm a dead billionaire.

Then I look up to see and air duct open, and the Cap falls out. On top of me of course.

"Revenge!" he yells out, as he grabs my throat and slams me against the ground multiple times.

"Save yourself Pepper!" I scream out, while I pull on the Cap's blonde hair.

But when I look up, I can see that she already left. Traitor.

When Cap finally stops strangling me, I sit up and lift up my hand for a break.

"Are you sorry?" he says, standing up and wiping his forehead.

"Never!" I cry out, and I tackle him, and we tumble onto the ground. The captain then whistles and I hear footsteps. Looking up, I see a man in a white lab coat standing and watching us.

"Bruce!" I cry out, "Help me!"

Shaking his head, I see his face turn a bit green. Darn.

"PUNY EGOMANIAC!" he yells as he picks me up and smashes me against the walls and the floor.

AN HOUR LATER...

Drinking a glass of liquor, I sit up and wince, rubbing my thighs. Note to self: no more kidnapping superheroes. That's when a shirtless Bruce and a stern Cap walk in, both with arms crossed.

"Now are you going to apologize?"

Pausing, I say, "JARVIS: switch to party mode."

Confused, my two enemies look at me then fall onto the ground in pain, covering their ears. Grinning, I smile in triumph. No one can stand PSY like I can.

Dancing, I sing, "Gangnam Style!"

Koreans rock.

**Changed the story a bit. Sorry if you don't like it. If not, I'll change it. Didn't like the fact DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER!**

**~ Sparrow Out!**


	3. Day 2

**OMG! I totally forgot to put a disclaimer for yesterday! Anyways, I did not own Justin Beiber or the Avengers... YET! Heehee... I'm insane. Oh, and btw, this chapter was rushed, so if you don't like it, review, and I'll change it. ;) Read on, my fellow readers!**

Day 2

"You didn't even sing the words right!" Pepper complained, as she slowly swept the floor with a broom.

"It's not my fault that I haven't heard it in a month or so!" Tony complained as he flew around in his suit picking up pieces of debris.

"It's your fault that you kidnapped two innocent people that got angry!"

"At least it was only TWO people! At least the other three didn't kill me yet!"

"The other three?!" Pepper screamed out, tossing a piece of stone at my head.

"Hey!" I cried, as I ducked behind what was left of my designer couch.

Then we heard several footsteps. Uh oh.

Looking up, I saw the rest of the Avengers standing at the doorway with their arms crossed. everyone was smirking at us except for Thor, who had a confused look on his face.

"Watcha doin there, Pepper?"

Sweeping up even faster, Pepper replied, "Oh nothing, just trying to torture Tony. I don't suppose you would be interested, would you?"

"Why not?" the five Avengers said simultaneously.

HOUR LATER

"NO! My precious vodka!" I cried, as a redhead threw the bottle at me. Ducking, I winced as I heard the bottle shatter, and I felt the vodka splash everywhere. I could almost hear her smile of satisfaction. That's right. HEAR.

"I SHALL UNLEASH THE WRATH OF ODIN UPON YOU METAL MAN WITH THIS MINISCULE BOTTLE OF WINE!" I heard the god yell as he threw another bottle at me. Luckily I dodged it exploded into flames from the nearby lightning that struck dangerously near the tower.

"Mercy!" I cried, as I ran to my bedroom, locking the door and barricading it with a chair and a couch.

Sighing in relief, I laid down on my bed, and grumbled. Being a genius was EXHAUSTING. Then I heard a creak. Where did that come from? Moving the couch and the chair from the door, I opened my door a centimeter and took a quick look. The living room was empty. So where had everyone gone?

Then I heard the creak again, and I looked up. Crap.

Then five VERY HEAVY people crashed onto me from the air vents above. Too bad I didn't have any drinks left to relieve the pain later.


	4. Day 3

**Hey guys! I would like to say thanks to all of you that reviewed! I cherish every single review you guys make, because they brighten my day! Also, if you guys have any ideas for new days, please tell me through a review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or pancakes. And I don't own my best friend Chloe! **

**And Chloe, if you're reading this, enjoy!**

After the "Battle of the Beers" incident, Tony had gotten permission from the team to actually rest, (while he threatened to switch Jarvis to fangirl mode, of course) which was surprising. He actually got to sleep in a bed made of a mattress, pillows, and sheets, instead of sharp glass, stone, and dust. He felt lucky.

But when he woke up, something told him that something was wrong. It was probably the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. He knew Pepper only made pancakes when she was happy, and judging from the looks of the living room's "makeover", she probably wasn't.

So he decided to investigate.

When he walked into the kitchen, he got quite the surprise. He didn't expect the pancake maker to be a teenage girl wearing a shirt that said, "I 3 Iron Man!". She had short, blonde hair that almost brushed her shoulders, and she had a few freckles on her face. She was shorter than he was, probably being only four feet something. The girl reminded him f someone, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it...

"Excuse me," he addressed, looking at her, "But who are you?"

Unfortunately, he said that to her while she was in the middle of pancake flipping. and she (and the pancake) jumped at Tony's voice. The cake flew through the air, and met it's perfect target. Tony's head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she yelled.

She ran towards him, then pulled the wet pancake off his head, muttering, "I'm a huge fan of Iron Man, and THIS is what happens when he first talks to me..."

After a couple more apologies, the girl introduced herself.

"My name is Chloe Potts, and I'm your future niece. When, you know, you and Aunt Pepper get married, of course. And you, must be Anthony Stark, son of Howard Stark, CEO of Stark Expo, a fellow Avenger, and the boyfriend of my aunt, Virginia Potts. Nice to meet you!"

Woah, Tony thought, stalker much? Then Pepper walked in.

"Chloe? When did you get here? I thought you were coming on Monday!" Pepper exclaimed while she gave her niece a big hug.

"Ah! Aunt Pepper, you're choking me!" Chloe cried out.

Escaping her aunt's grasp, the teen took several gulps of air before she began speaking again.

"I got here at three in the morning and did some cleaning and some exploring. Then I started making breakfast at eight. Just for the two of you. Strawberry-free of course. And may I ask, why was the living room so messy? It cost about a thousand dollars or so to hire people to clean it. With your money, just to let you know."

Then Tony interrupted.

"Woah, woah, woah, you cleaned the living room?"

"Yeah! Go see for yourselves!"

Chloe continued her pancake cooking as the two took a peek at the living room. They both gasped at the wondrous sight. The room was sparkling clean, and it looked like a Hulk hadn't even smashed in there. The room looked AMAZING.

"Breakfast is ready!" Chloe yelled from the kitchen. Putting the plates on the table, she commented, "I set up breakfast because I know you don't like to be handed things. Aunt Pepper told me."

Sitting down, Pepper and Tony began to eat their delicious meal.

"These pancakes are to die for!" Pepper exclaimed as she took another bite.

Then they heard loud footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Who's that?" Chloe asked, before taking another bite.

"Oh, um..." Tony began, "Did I forget to mention that the other five Avengers live here?"

"What!" yelled Chloe. She screamed in delight, jumping out of her seat, and ran around the table several times before she finally calmed down. Then she gasped.

"I need to make more pancakes!" she yelled, running back to the kitchen. Then the Avengers walked into the kitchen as they smelled the fresh butter and batter.

"Who are you?" Clint asked, pulling out his bow and arrows.

Chloe beamed as she faced him. She knew how much her best friends would want to be in this position right now. But that would happen later.

"Chloe, Pepper's niece! I would like, totally hug you guys to death right now, but I'm in the middle of making pancakes right now, so..."

"Yum, pancakes..." Steve said, "I haven't had pancakes in like, eighty years or so."

"YOU DARE TRY TO KILL THE SON OF ODIN, MAKER OF THE CAKES OF PAN!" Thor yelled, for the entire tower to hear.

Chloe looked like she was about to shatter into a million pieces when she yelled, "UNCLE TONY! THOR'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

Tony ran in just in time (with his mouth full of pancakes) to interrupt his niece's death. Thor had lifted his hammer up, and was about to throw the hammer at the poor girl when Tony spoke.

"HAGHR POIND BEAKER, REAT DA PENCAKE!"

"WHAT?" Thor asked.

Tony swallowed, and repeated, "Eat a pancake, Point Breaker." Then he grabbed on off a plate and stuffed it down the god's throat before he could yell again.

"She's gonna blow!" he yelled, "Run for your lives!"

Tony ran out of the kitchen, never looking back. He ran all the way down the stairs to the bottom of the tower when he finally realized that he wasn't being followed. But even from the streets, Tony could hear Thor's voice.

"I LIKE THIS CAKE OF PAN! I MUST HAVE ANOTHER!"

When he returned, he saw the Avengers, Pepper, and Chloe sitting at the dining table eating pancakes. Then he saw that there was only one pancake left.

"NO!" he cried, " The last pancake shall be mine!"

Tony reached out to grab it when Nat said, "Don't you dare Stark. You started eating before we did."

Mentally, Tony slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He was getting lectured by an assassin over a PANCAKE.

Then Thor interrupted, "NO! I SHALL HAVE THE LAST CAKE OF PAN!"

Chloe butted in, "Guys, I can make another-"

"That's it!" Nat yelled, as she tackled Thor, which knocked him out of his chair.

Using her phone, Chloe took a picture of the two fighting. She texted the picture to her best friends, Gwen and Laila: **Hey guys! Believe it or not, the Avengers are fighting over my pancakes! See you guys tomorrow!**

Let's just say, that the dining room looked even worse than what the living room had looked like before. Tony did a "note to self". When making breakfast for the Avengers, always make an equal amount of food.

**Review! Review! Review! The Avengers will eat more pancakes if you REVIEW! Review!** **Also, the part about "Gwen and Laila" they're Chloe's best friends in the story, and you'll probably meet them next chapter! Tata!**

**~Sparrow Out!**


	5. Day 4 Part 1

**Hey guys, I have limited time so this chapter is going to be divided into two to four parts: Here's part 1. Also, I've made some sappy Avenger poems so feel free to read them. It would be nice if you guys reviewed any of my stories... **

**Please review! Feel free to give me any requests and suggestions! And no stealing ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Avengers or Tony Stark's "shorts".**

Narrator's Point of View:

Tony really needed to upgrade his security. Yes, he may be the greatest genius on earth, but sadly, he didn't know how to handle crazy and obsessed Avenger fangirls. That was one of the reasons why the other Avengers didn't want to live with him. Well, that and the fact that Tony blew up all of their old houses right after they moved in with him.

And, because of ignorance, he had to suffer from being woken up by screams in the living room. He took it as a bad sign, seeing how his day had started.

He trudged to the living room, wearing only a pair of shorts. Little did he know that that was a BIG mistake. He didn't understand the dirty minds of all of those crazy Iron Man loving teens...

**Like part 1? I'll be making part 2 soon. Please Review if you would like to brighten my day! And Tony Stark's!**


	6. Day 4 Part 2

**Thanks so much guys for giving me your fangirls to use! Please continue doing that, and it will make Part 3 of Day 4 even better! This is part 2, and FYI, I'm adding Loki into this story for the enjoyment! SO, when doing your fangirls, you may put Loki as their fav Avenger! Here's the reason why Loki is in this story now:**

**Here's the fangirl character format:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Fav Avenger:**

**Personality:**

**Physical Char.:**

**Reaction to being in the same room with their fav Avenger:**

**And again, thank you for all of your fangirls!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Loki or the Avengers, but I do own this random mob of Loki fangirls. Enjoy.**

Today wasn't Loki's greatest idea of a perfect day. In fact, it was the quite opposite. It began with his punishment on Asgard. And of course, THAT wasn't very pleasant. Especially if you were getting grounded by your adoptive father. With the bonus of a lecture.

"Loki, for your crimes and injustice, and your murders and your wrongdoings..." Odin yelled across the room.

Wincing, Loki, covered his ears from the loud voice. Did Odin really need to scream THAT loud? It was bad enough when Thor did it. This made him really glad that he wasn't actually Odin's son. At least he was born with the brains to not go on a planet to destroy an army. But then again, he himself had tried to destroy that entire planet with the Bifrost. And, he did TRY to rule Midgard.

Meh. At least he had actually had a PLAN, unlike Thor on Jotunheim.

"... and for your insolence, trickery, villainy, damage, killing, murders..."

Loki rubbed his temples. This was going to take awhile.

On Midgard, also known as Earth, there was an old, rusty warehouse placed right behind a large, non-working factory. Not many people knew, but this old warehouse was of very high importance.

In the warehouse, there was a large wooden table, and on top of it laid a large map of a tower. Which just happened to be Stark Tower. The table was surrounded by at least 100 or so girls, each with a mind only obsessed with one thing.

Loki.

"You have broken the laws of Midgard and Asgard, so your punishment will become permanent. It is wrong to kill other beings on different planets, and the consequences for your actions will be severe, if not fatal. I, Odin Allfather, declare that you, Loki Laufeyson-"

There was a bang at the large, massive door. Then another. BANG... BANG... BANG... Loki looked up. How could this get any worse?, he questioned.

And yet, of course, everything did get worse. At the exact moment, the door broke down, and in stormed at least hundreds of girls, ranging from ages 10-20! Each were simultaneously yelling one thing.

"LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Loki rubbed his temples again. Oh yeah, this just got WAY worse.

In a blink of an eye, the girls picked the god up, then disappeared within a second. Odin sighed. Now he was going to have to repeat that entire speech over again.

**Now, the next chapter will definitely have the fangirls in it! YOUR fangirls! Don't forget to review your own fangirl's name, age, favorite Avenger, personality, physical characteristics, and reaction to seeing their favorite Avenger! These are your own fangirls that I will use in my story, so please make your own fangirl in reviewing format! And if you are Loki obsessed, you may put Loki as your favorite Avenger!**

**Until Part 3,**

**~ Sparrow**


	7. Day 4 Part 3

**I'm SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MONTHS! SO SUE ME! I've been busy and my life's been miserable for that last couple of weeks! Forgive me!**

**Also, really sorry, but I didn't put your fangirl's names! It was too complicated to do so, and I'm really sorry! But, I'll put in the fangirl's names in parentheses just so you guys will know where your fangirls show up.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, you're probably skipping this just to read the chapter. **

One of Chloe Potts' favorite things about herself was that she was an early riser. Getting out of bed, she pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a comfy t-shirt, while putting in her earbuds to listen to some music, before heading to the living room to watch the news.

As she reached the living room, her jaw dropped to the ground as she looked at the sight in front of her. She slowly took out her earbuds and winced as she heard:

"I GOT THE BODY BAGS!"

"HELP!"

"I WANT HIM FIRST!"

"LET GO OF ME!

"NOT IF I GET THERE BEFORE YOU DO!"

"OWWWW! WATCH THE HAIR!"

"MOVE OVER! HE"S MINE!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"WHO WAS HOLDING THE DUCT TAPE?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"HOLD HIM STILL!"

"NO! MY PRECIOUS IRON SUITS!"

"WHERE DID YOU PARK THE CAR? SOMEONE HELP ME DRAG HIM TO IT!"

"JARVIS! HELP!"

"HEY! WHERE DID LOKI GO?"

"WHY IS LOKI HERE?"

"HAWKEYE! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"NO! GO AWAY!"

Chloe's eye scanned the entire room. In one corner was Clint, who was tied up with several pieces of rope. Girls were talking excitedly to him, bouncing up and down and smiling as if they had lost their minds. She heard the occasional:

**(Erin Grayson: Avengerscrazygal)**

"OhmygoshHawkeyeyouaresuchafreakingbadassareyoufar sightedandhowdidyoushootthatChitauriwhilelookingin theoppositedirectionareyoulikeamutantorsomethingha veyouevermettheXmenbecausetheyarereallycoolmutantl ikesuperheroesaswellmyfavoriteisWolverinebutyouare stillalotcooleranddoyoulikeshawarma-"

"Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph?"

**(Kelsy Jackman: .58)**

"OMG Hawkeye I'm such a big fan of yours and I look up to you a lot as a role model! So how do you use a bow? I use mine all of the time and I was wondering how you use yours and how do you have all of those different kinds of arrows I was wondering where I could get some if you told me but anyway I have another question about archery-"

Chloe didn't really like Hawkeye so much, so she continued looking at the rest of the room. For some reason, Bruce was missing, as well as Natasha and Thor. Natasha had probably ran to SHIELD for help, while Thor may have gone to Asgard. Bruce had probably been sedated and kidnapped.

She looked at Captain America, **(Kim: Pixerflower) **who currently was being taped to a chair by a muscular brunette. He struggled to say something through the tape on his mouth as she looked at him, but failed. Chloe tried her best to give him a sympathetic look.

Then finally, she looked at her uncle, (and shockingly realized he was only wearing a pair of shorts) **(Flamera Ohen: Midnight Flamera) **who was currently bickering with a black haired girl with purple bangs while he was being hugged by his fans. **(Kat Del: MissPadawan) **Another girl was giving him a blinding white smile as she fanned herself with her hand. She looked as if she was ready to die of excitement from standing next to him. **(Jennifer: Anonymous)**A long haired brunette stood beside her, in the middle of getting an autograph and several pictures, while at the same time, she tried to shake his hand. **(Molly: TricksterOfPanem) **A short black haired girl holding a giant photo of himself was consistently poking him as she gave him a hug, to get his attention to get an autograph.

Chloe decided to make a run for it while she could. As she exited the living room, she ran straight into a tall figure and fell to the ground. Looking up, she saw the slicked back raven hair and green robes, and realized that this figure was Loki, the person who tried to take over the world. But that wasn't all. On both of his legs were two strange accessories. _Fangirls_. _And they were kissing his feet._

"Uh..."

His eyes widened in panic, and he tried to run in the other direction for escape, thinking she tried to tackle him like the others had. Getting up, Chloe also walked into the other direction, with a new idea in her head.

She was going to take refuge with the two people that knew her best.

**I promise you the next chapter will be better once I find the INSPIRATION!**

**I feel like that was a horribly rushed chapter and that I did a horrible job but, oh well. This was the result of writer's block. Also, it was really hard to write this chapter because I couldn't picture the perfect way of blending Chloe's POV with your fangirls. In short, I can't make you all happy. SOWEE. [insert me shrugging]**

**BUT, if you have any good advice for me, please let me know. I might rewrite this chapter when the right idea comes to me. **

**If you liked it, please leave a review in the box below and thank you for reading! Love you all! Bye bye!**

**~ Sparrow**

**P.S. Personal message to all who actually know me, I miss you all! **


End file.
